The Burlesque Show
by Shayegrizz
Summary: Piper goes to a bar in hopes of seeing the beautiful brunette again. About their second time meeting up in the show. SMUT!
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay so here's the request fanfic from one of my favourite readers. ;) and of course, it is a smut! Chapter 2 will be updated soon!**_

Piper walked into the bar that Saturday night, hoping to see the brunette she had met a few weeks prior. She knew she was gambling in a dangerous game, trying to pursue another woman who was taken. But since that night, when Alex's girlfriend barbarically attacked her, as much as she had stormed out pissed off to find out Alex was already in a relationship, she couldn't seem to get the brunette off her mind.

Piper pulled a bar stool out from the area of where the bartender was, and ordered a margarita, glancing around the crowded bar. From where she sat, she saw groups of men, groups of woman and groups of mixed sexes. Her eyes landed on the one person she had meant to run into, Alex sat several tables away from her.

Sylvie, the crazy girlfriend hung off Alex, while they played a game of what looked like poker, and Alex was slamming shots back. Alex sat at the table, allowing Sylvie to cling on to her body parts, but seemed to ignore the girl asides from that. Piper watched the two from the side, hoping that Sylvie wouldn't be the first to notice her sitting there by herself. Staring. At them.

A part of her had really wanted to snatch Alex away from this girl, as selfish as it seemed. She hadn't known a thing about the redhead and Alex and her being in a relationship until after Alex had already taken her. _In their bed. _Of course Piper wouldn't have allowed anything to happen between the two of them if she had _known_. At least, she thought. Maybe? The brunette obviously proved hard to resist, and Piper could feel her cheeks burning slightly at knowing that she was lying. She would have let it happen, even if Alex was in a relationship. And she didn't feel shame for it, either.

Pipers thoughts were whisked away abruptly when she noticed Alex get up and made her way towards the washroom. She got up and followed Alex, except going around the other side of the bar to avoid contact with her girlfriend.

Walking up to the doorway of the bathroom, she noticed Alex standing by the door waiting patiently. A part of Piper's nerves made her pause and contemplate whether she should even bother, but she felt a desperate need to talk to the brunette.

"Hey," Piper said, instantly grabbing onto Alex's attention.

There was something about the way Alex looked at her, that brought a warm feeling to her insides. It felt to Piper as if when Alex's eyes were on her, she was the only thing that mattered, the only thing that was important, and a part of Piper purred when Alex smiled at her. Her brows rose to the sight of Piper standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, leaning against the doorframe.

Piper lost track of thought as the brunettes husky low voice rang through her ears, and Piper smiled to this. It had been a while since she met someone who could distract her so easily, and Piper glanced at the wall quickly noticing the poster stapled to it.

"Oh, I just… um… I heard about the burlesque show," she stammered, feeling her cheeks grow warm, and pointed at the poster absentmindedly.

Alex cocked a brow to this and a smile crept on her face, a look of disappointment hinted her green eyes, and she simply nodded her head twice.

"Oh."

Piper searched Alex's face, expectantly, trying to decipher the emotions behind the green eyes, "You?"

Alex seemed to be caught off guard at Piper's persistence, questioning her, and mostly Piper being nice towards her after what she had done two weeks prior.

"My friend, Rachel, is in it. She does this routine with a model puppet," Alex paused, feeling as if what she just said sounded a bit ridiculous, "It's surprisingly sexy!"

Alex laughed at this and Piper couldn't help but laugh with her. When they stopped Piper stood still, watching Alex again, with a crooked smile on her face. Alex felt a bit of guilt hit her stomach and sighed quietly out loud.

"Look… I'm really sorry about that night, Piper," she apologized, which didn't really happen often with most people, "I swear to you, I'm not a shady person."

Piper watched the expressions change on Alex's face, and felt the sincerity in her words, but fumbled with what to say back. She stepped a short space closer to Alex, bringing her attention fully to the brunette as she spoke.

"Oh, come on, don't worry about it!" she exclaimed, lightly, "I mean, I've never been punched before, it was probably a good life lesson."

The two laughed at this and Alex's composure relaxed slightly.

"I meant it when I said things were complicated," Alex explained, "I'm new to this whole 'relationship' thing, you know? I don't know the rules."

Piper's eyes shaded over as she recalled that night, and realized she never had her chance, and responded with a low voice, "That's the whole problem, isn't it? Rules aren't any fun."

Alex stood still and watched the blonde speak to her in the seductive way, and couldn't help biting her lower lip to this. Piper watched her lips, and stepped in even closer.

"Listen, I don't want to stand in the way of true love. I mean if that's your future wife out there, by all means, tell me to back off," Piper explained, holding eye contact with Alex, she could sense Alex trembling beside, she didn't even have to be touching her to see this much.

"But you pursued me. And I liked it. I've-" Piper stopped, to step in a couple inches closer.

"Ive never felt-" Piper began again, and stopped abruptly as she watched the brunettes eyebrows raise and a cocky expecting grin spread across her face.

Piper's grin spread across her own face, and continued, "You know, I never really thought of myself as a very sexual person, but ever since…" she trailed off, as she stepped in to whisper into Alex's ear.

"I wanna taste what you taste like."

Piper felt Alex breathe in a shallow breath, and place a hand over her own. She could tell Alex was glancing over at the table where Sylvie sat, but she didn't care, and ignored the redhead completely.

Alex pulled her into a heated kiss, and Piper groaned against her lips, heart racing. She could feel her arousal spiking through the roof at this point, and pushed Alex towards the bathroom door. They hadn't noticed the bathroom was vacant for quite a while, until Alex grabbed at the doorknob and pushed the door open. The two piled in, connecting their lips again.

Alex pushed her hands under the blonde's shirt, spreading warmth across her stomach, and Piper gasped for air. Pulling lightly on Alex's hair, she brought her mouth to Alex's neck, biting roughly, causing the brunette to pull air through clenched teeth.

"I…"

Piper stopped them, realizing she had no idea what she was doing, and the look of confusion and fear spread through her nerves as her knees grew weak beneath her.

Alex stopped, hair a mess and her skin a shade of pink due to excitement and pulled Piper closer. She pulled the blonde in for another kiss, and quickly pulled her lips away, allowing the blonde to continue saying what she was going to say.

"I… I don't know… I've never been with a woman before. I just… I don't know what to do…" Piper babbled out, feeling embarrassed by each word she spoke, and Alex nodded at this.

"Yeah, I know Piper. Unless, of course, in the last two weeks you found another chick," Alex teased, and quietly giggled.

"It's okay, Piper. There's always a first for everything," Alex explained, and Piper smiled to this statement, feeling overly joyed that the fact Alex was going to be her first _girl._

Alex gasped when Piper abruptly pulled her pants down, and laughed at her surprise, "You mean business, don't you?"

Piper paused when she let her hands roam over the lace panties Alex was wearing, and got nervous again. Glancing up to Alex, she realized Alex was watching her intently, and she blushed again.

"I'll coach you through it, Piper," Alex whispered, smiling affectionately at the blonde.

Piper slowly pulled Alex's panties down to where her pants were now, and Alex swung her body around to lean against the locked door. She then placed a leg over Piper's shoulder gently, and Piper gasped at the sight of Alex's fully exposed sex.

Alex squirmed slightly, feeling Piper's prying eyes on her.

"We… don't have to… I mean, if you don't want to here-" Alex started to mumble, but was cut off as soon as Piper's lips met her folds.

She gasped as Piper opened her mouth and grazed her now-soaked pussy lips, Alex grasped onto a chunk of Pipers hair.

"Oh god… okay…" Alex stuttered, feeling distracted by the warm air Piper breathed onto her clit, but continued to attempt to tutor Piper anyhow.

"Okay, use the tip of your tongue to push it in, and glide it up to the clit…"

Piper breathed in Alex's scent and paused at her instructions, feeling self-conscious about whether she could do it, and be good enough. However, Alex patiently waited and ran her free hand through the rest of Piper's hair. This encouraged Piper to carry on, and as she did so, Alex jolted upright and moaned, loudly.

"Okay… I-I'm not gunna be able to coach you through a whole lot soon enough, baby, but keep doing that," Alex whispered, and Piper paused to look up at Alex.

Alex's head was leaned back against the door, but her eyes never strayed from Piper's face, and Piper continued.

Alex's legs started to tremble when Piper flattened her tongue against her opening, instead of pushing into it, and she gasped in surprise as the tip of her tongue met her clit. Grasping Piper's hair in her fist tighter, Alex struggled through the next sentence.

"Oh… fuck, just like that, u-use some fingers now, Piper…" Alex stuttered holding on to the doorknob, white knuckles protruding, "Oh god, Piper… You sure you haven't done this before?"

Piper slowly ground two fingers deep into Alex, causing her to breathe raggedly.

Piper liked the way Alex tasted, sweet, and a bit bitter. She liked the way Alex's muscles clung onto Piper's finger's the more she swiped her tongue over her clit, and how the brunette squirmed and whimpered. She liked the way Alex held her in place, with her hand clasped onto her blonde locks, her leg around her shoulder pushed Piper further into her, and Piper hummed to all the sensations she was feeling, and what sensations she brought to the gorgeous woman in front of her.

Piper could feel Alex's muscles flutter around her fingers, and relished in the vibrations due to her actions, and Alex groaned into the sleeve of her arm.

"Faster, baby, PLEASE!" Alex's voice rang out, half commanding, half begging, and Piper sped her thrusting up, adding a third digit in the process.

"HMPF!" Piper glanced up and saw Alex biting roughly onto her arm to stop herself from screaming, and placed both arms against the door roughly. Hands splayed flat against the wood, Alex screamed this time as her impending orgasm caught up with her.

Piper slowed her movements as Alex's muscles contracted, and Alex whimpered at the shaking that plagued her body when her orgasm ended. Piper withdrew her fingers, stood up and placed her fingers into Alex's mouth. Alex placed a weak hand on Piper's wrist and eagerly sucked her juices off.

Piper got back down on her knees, and cleaned Alex up with her eager tongue, causing the brunettes hips to buck every time Piper's tongue swiped over her overly sensitive clit. When Piper was finished, she grabbed onto Alex's panties and helped her put them the rest of the way on her body.

Alex pulled her pants back up and pulled Piper in for a long but needy kiss.

Pulling away from the kiss, Alex spoke, "You might wanna wash your face, hun. All I can smell is pussy."

Piper laughed at this, then responded with a devilish grin on her face, "Maybe I like smelling like your pussy…?"

Alex cocked a brow to this and tsk'ed at Piper's words.

"You are absolutely naughty, Piper Chapman. I like it," she explained, gazing into her blue eyes, "Come over later tonight?"

Piper paused, remembering Sylvie was sitting out in the bar, probably wondering where the hell her girlfriend was.

"Well as much as I am all about life lessons, I don't want anymore life lessons on getting punched in the face," Piper laughed and Alex chuckled, a guilty look in her eyes.

"Yeah well, Sylvie moved out a week ago, I told her I needed space, and to think about stuff, so she got her own place. She'll be catching a different cab home, just wait around for a little while until the end of the show, and you and I can go back to my place," Alex explained, holding Piper close to her.

Piper slowly nodded, and kissed Alex gently before unlocking the bathroom door and taking her exit.


	2. Chapter 2

_**So here is chapter 2. Hope you all like it, you readers are amazing!**_

_**X0 Shay**_

Alex pushed through the throngs of drunk people to the exit of the bar, after the show ended. Sylvie had left a half hour before the show was over. She had huffed and puffed at Alex's side when Alex continually pushed her prying hands off her body. However, no matter how many times Alex did so, the girl was persistent and continued tried, until Alex lost it on her. Due to her moodiness, she decided to go home and ditch Alex all by herself.

Except Alex hadn't been alone, knowing the beautiful blonde woman was somewhere in the vicinity, she searched throughout the crowded bar. She didn't catch sight of Piper throughout the entire show, and had started to wonder if she scared off the blonde.

Once she was on the sidewalk outside of the bar, she stood still, letting the cool fresh air hit her lungs and body. She hadn't realized how muggy it was inside the bar until after she left. Taking her phone from her pocket, she glanced down at it. Not entirely sure as to why, seeing as her and Piper never actually exchanged numbers, she had hoped somehow the blonde had gotten a hold of it, though.

She received a text from Sylvie, bitching at her about how much shes changed, and not in a good way, and this made Alex grin. Being bad was something Alex did _extremely _well. She prided herself in being the way she was. Stone-cold, mean, bitchy. Many people would call her such names, but she didn't think of it like that. She just knew what she did and did not like, and had no problem with telling someone off if she had to.

**To Sylvie: Honestly don't care how you feel about me, Sylv.**

There was a moment of no response before an abrupt beep went off, and Alex read the message.

**From Sylvie: Oh so the truth comes out now. You should have told me this bullshit a long time**

** ago, Alex. We're fucking through.**

Alex locked the screen of her phone and placed it in her pocket again, not responding to the text at all. Glancing up, she saw Piper standing off to the side staring at her with wide blue eyes. Alex smiled and started to walk towards her.

Piper glanced around at her surroundings and inched closer to Alex as well.

"Thought you might have chickened out on me, Pipes," Alex said, pulling the blonde into her hips gently.

Piper smiled shyly, and looked up in search for something Alex wasn't sure of, and simply replied, "Never."

Alex looked down at their feet for a few moments, wondering whether she should tell Piper that she and Sylvie had broken up. Looking back at Piper, she smiled again and pulled the blonde to the side of the road and waved down a cab.

She wasn't entirely certain as to what Piper was in it for, whether an experimental phase was all Alex was to her, or if she wanted to continue hooking up with her for a while. Alex decided to tell Piper later, and just enjoy the time she spent with her before making things complicated between the two of them.

Alex groped at Piper's knee in the car and slowly slid her hand up her thigh. She was never the type to fuck in the back seat of a strangers car, so she continued the action several times, but never anything more until they made it to their destination.

Throwing two twenty dollar bills in the front passenger seat, Alex flung the door open and got out, Piper following behind. Before she pulled her keys out to unlock the door, Alex pulled Piper into a long open-mouthed kiss, her tongue dancing along her lower lip. Piper reluctantly kissed her back, not being able to avoid the heat shared between their passions, and pulled at Alex's leather jacket as if the gesture would rip the material off her body.

Piper pushed her back forcefully, and looked into the brunettes green eyes, not sure what to do next.

"Alex… I'm not sure… I'm not sure if I want to be the _other_ woman. I mean… I like you, but I don't really know how-"

Alex stared blankly at Piper as she mumbled away about her dislike towards the whole situation, for thirty seconds before she cut her off, "Piper!"

"Jesus, calm down. Sylvie and I broke it off tonight!" Alex exclaimed, laughing at the blonde's surprised look.

"But… you went to the bar with her tonight," Piper explained, confused.

"Yeah, I went to the bar with her tonight, so what?" Alex scoffed, "The chicks been hanging off me since we got caught screwing around two weeks ago. I like the attention, but Jesus Christ, not twenty-four seven! '_Clingy'_ is not my thing, Pipes."

Piper felt the corners of her lips turn, and she smiled at the thought Alex could possibly soon, be hers. Of course, she didn't want to be clingy either so she simply said, "Oh."

She pulled Alex back into the kiss, and continued to grab the girls waist, holding her close. Placing her hand's underneath Alex's shirt, she drug her fingernails against her skin, causing Alex to break their kiss, her hot breath spread across the side of Piper's neck.

"Lemme… just get the keys, and-" Alex fumbled with her house keys as Piper cut her off again with a desire-filled kiss.

Alex somehow managed to get the door unlocked without even looking at it, pushing the door open, she spun around to face the blonde. Instead of dragging Piper into the house, Alex grabbed onto her legs and lifted her so that she was carrying Piper; Piper's legs wrapped around Alex's middle, and continued to kiss her aggressively.

"Alex… Jesus fuck, Al," Piper mumbled between the sensations of the brunettes roaming tongue in her mouth, and the rough bites upon her bottom lip, and before she knew it Alex had already carried her to her bedroom.

Piper giggled as Alex threw her onto the mattress, and pulled her own shirt off to expose her beautiful bra-clad breasts.

Piper had thought she would never be attracted to woman with cup sizes bigger than a B, maybe a C but that pushed it. However, Alex's were just absolutely gorgeous, suiting her beautiful hourglass figure. Piper didn't know what size she was, but had guessed close to a large C, and Alex leaned over her splayed out body. Piper unclasped the bra, letting it fall across her own chest.

Alex's nipples grazed against the skin, where Alex yanked her shirt up in the process of gaining access to Piper's own breasts, but continued occupying herself with shedding the clothes off the blonde, from the waist down. She yanked at the belt and loosened it, pulling Piper's black jeans down to her feet.

"God, Piper!" Alex exclaimed, glancing down at the black lace thong Piper had on underneath her pants, "You are soo _fuckin _sexy!"

Alex glanced at Piper's reaction, and wasn't surprised to see the blonde blush. Alex grinned; feeling like anything she said could make her blush. She thought either Piper was just a full-blown gutter mind, or that she was more timid than she let off, but Alex seemed to feel intrigued by the girl, ceaselessly.

Pushing the thin material aside, Alex bent her head down and blew hot air on Piper's exposed entrance, and Piper squirmed underneath her in response.

"Alleex, please…" Piper whimpered, pleading the brunette to not tease her as much as she had the last time this happened.

Alex chuckled, "Eager, much? Ever heard of the word '_patience_'?"

Piper groaned out, feeling frustrated quickly to this and swatted at Alex's shoulder as she responded quickly, "Al, I've been waiting for this _all fucking night_! I can assure you, I do know the word patience!"

Alex laughed a deep-throated laugh, and laid the tip of her tongue on Piper's clit. Piper groaned furthermore to this and pushed her hips towards Alex's face in attempts to feel more of her tongue. Alex pushed her down gently, looked at her and pulled her face away from the blondes center.

"Well I guess tonight you're going to master it!" she whispered holding her gaze on Piper, and Piper saw a devilish glint in her eyes, teasing away at the blonde.

Piper quietly mouthed out the word 'Bitch', before pushing her head back against the mattress, waiting out the long process she knew Alex just loved doing. She bit her bottom lip, as Alex's expert tongue wandered all over her entrance, and then back to her clit. Every time her tongue wandered back to Piper's entrance, she would push it in slightly, and Piper would automatically moan in relief.

Alex let Pipers hand wander over what she could reach of Alex, and slid her hand up to find Piper's nipple and squeeze it roughly between her fingers.

"Oh, fuck, Allexx, _please_!" Piper exclaimed, almost yelling at the brunette, "_Please_ fuck me, already!"

Alex pushed her tongue into her deep now, knowing the blonde was seriously desperate, groaning and moaning against her, hips bucking and body writhing beneath her.

Instead of giving Piper fully what she yearned for, she pulled herself up to Piper's face to kiss her, and Piper whimpered at her. Alex forced her tongue in to Piper's mouth, ignoring her cute protests, spreading Pipers juices along her taste buds.

"I love the way you taste. Do you?" Alex asked, not expecting Piper to answer, "I could eat you for days."

Piper's body shook beneath her as Alex continued to plant kisses on Piper's neck, seconds later she travelled her way back down between Piper's legs.

Alex pushed two fingers inside Piper, causing her body to jolt as she screamed in pure passion, and Alex felt Piper's muscles instantly tighten around her. Piper's breath hitched for a second as Alex pushed a third digit in. With each thrust, Alex curled her fingers just before withdrawing them, only to push them back in firmly.

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Alex, OH FUCK!" Piper yelled, proceeding to get louder with each word she spoke, and Alex ducked her head to gently slide her tongue against her clit, never faltering her actions. Piper's muscles clamped on to her fingers, painfully, and Alex growled at the sensation, loving every minute.

Piper's powerful orgasm hit her forcefully, and she bucked against Alex at every thrust, feeling as if she were falling. Everything surrounding them faded and looked fuzzy, and Piper didn't even let that worry her, as she was pushed roughly over the edge, sweat lined her pores and she desperately gasped for air.

As Piper came down from her powerful orgasm, but Alex didn't slow down or stop. Piper shuddered and felt her insides tightening, and pulled desperately at Alex's shoulders. If she was going to come a second time with nothing to grasp on to, she felt she might throw up from all the sensations running through her body.

"I can't, Alex," she weakly gasped, "I can't-"

Alex climbed quickly up to Piper and planted a quick kiss against her lips and encouraged her on, "Yes you can, Pipes! Cum for me, baby, cum for me!"

Alex sped up her thrusting and bit down roughly on Piper's neck as she came a second time, shuddering, digging her nails into Alex's back. Alex sucked in air sharply and continued, helping Piper ride out the rest of her orgasm. Slowing down when Piper's body went limp, she smiled down at her. Piper's lids were closed and she was gasping for air, trying to catch her breath.

Piper felt Alex slowly slide off her to the side of her and abruptly stopped her, pulling her back on top.

Before Piper could even think clearly, she mumbled, "Did you love her?"

Alex stopped grinning down at the blonde, and furrowed her brows together, sighing.

"No…"

Alex paused, softening the expression on her face, and slowly said, "But I do love_ you."_

"You do?" Piper asked, a smile spreading across her face.

Alex waited, and watched Piper with raised eyebrows and dropped her eyes, feeling self-conscious about the words she let slip.

"I don't say that to everyone," Alex whispered, her voice shaking slightly and she cleared it before saying, "You have to say it back."

Piper watched Alex as she gently placed a hand over her cheek and stroked it slowly, "I love you, too."

Alex grinned cutely at her and pulled her in for a kiss, pulling the blonde underneath her upright and on top of her.

"Someone's eager," Piper mimicked Alex's own words, "Do you know the word-"

"Shut it, Chapman!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**So heres chapter 3! ;)**_

_**X0 Shay**_

Piper stretched out slowly, yawning, feeling her stiff muscles relax. After a long night of fucking, she was definitely feeling it that next morning. Her eyes shot open, as the day light flooded in past the blinds over the wall and she realized; _I came SEVEN times last night._

Grinning a goofy grin, she reached out in search for Alex. She reached out to the other side of the bed until her fingertips reached the edge of the mattress, and groaned when she didn't find the brunette beside her.

She hadn't noticed that the brunette was sitting over in a leather chair in a corner farther away from the bed, typing away on a laptop.

"Morning," Piper croaked, shifting to watch the beautiful woman concentrating.

Alex looked up and smiled at the blonde, lifting the computer off her lap and standing up to join her in the warm and cozy bed.

"Hey there, sexy lady," her voice rang out, as she laid beside the blonde and pulled her into a gentle hug, "How did you sleep? I didn't wake you up, did I?"

Piper shook her head, grinning at the brunette as she attempted to kiss her, and pressed her palm to Alex's face.

"Nooo… I have bad morning breath!" Piper whined out and Alex bit at her hand hard enough to cause Piper to yelp and bring her hand away.

"Oh that's just terrible," Alex complained poking fun at Piper, and continuing to bring her mouth to hers, "Wouldn't wanna know what morning breath… smells like."

Piper spread her hands against the back of Alex's neck, and pulled her into the kiss.

"Shower?" Alex asked, after breaking the kiss and raising her brows a few times before whispering, "Sex in the shower?"

"Gah, you are such a pervert," Piper explained, "Do you ever think about anything else?"

Alex paused to this for several seconds, pretending it was a real trick question, and replied, "… No. No, sorry, but you're stuck with my dirty mind."

Piper laughed and pushed Alex forward and proceeded to get up herself, and felt the aching in her muscles. It was pleasant aching, and she felt pleased about why she ached, but ached nonetheless. She made her way down the hall, before Alex could beat her to it and started the shower, waiting for the hot water to kick in.

Alex came up behind her and placed her arms around the blondes waist, kissing the back of her neck before shedding off the black silk robe that was tied around her body. Once free of the black robe, she grabbed at Piper's breasts, and swung her around to bring one of the blondes nipples into her mouth. Piper moaned, feeling herself growing turned on instantly.

Pulling the shower valve up, water instantly poured out of the shower head, and Piper pushed Alex to jump in first.

Taking her glasses off, Alex set them on the bathroom counter before disappearing behind the shower curtain and Piper slowly climbed in after her, acclimatizing herself to the heat pouring on the front of her body.

Alex pulled the blonde against her, and the water hit the side of her face when she started to get down on her knee. Piper stopped her and pulled her back up. Grabbing on to the side of the tub, Piper knelt down, causing Alex to chuckle.

"Oh, so I get some attention, finally?" she asked, placing her leg onto Piper's shoulder, "I knew you'd get tired of me sooner or later."

Piper glanced up at Alex to find her grinning cockily down at her, and bit the inside of her thigh roughly, causing Alex to groan.

"Easy, Pipes, I might fall!" Alex laughed, her husky voice trailed off the moment Pipers tongue met Alex's outer lips.

Pushing Alex's leg farther up with her left hand, she brought her fingers of her right hand to Alex's entrance. She placed her tongue flat against her clit with pressure, causing the brunette to moan. Piper glanced up at the Alex, and watched her lean her head against the wall, waiting. She saw the brunette gulp in a breath of air, eyes closed, but she could tell Alex was already close, anticipating for what was to come.

Pushing three fingers in with no warning, Alex screamed her name once before settling down into desire-filled moans, and Piper curled her fingers as she slowly pulled them out and gently pushed them back in. At this point, the tip of Piper's tongue worked against Alex's sensitive clit, and Alex was slowly sliding back, losing her composure as Piper's fingers and tongue worked magic on her.

Alex whimpered, feeling herself getting closer to the edge, desperately grasping onto Piper's soaked hair. Piper had to hold the brunette up, as Alex started to feel dizzy from the sensations building up in her and the heat of the water that splashed against her skin.

Her walls tightened around Piper's fingers and Piper gripped onto her nipple with her left hand, and Alex had managed to hold her own leg up, surprisingly.

Alex's insides felt hot, and she groaned out as her muscles started to contract, pulsating against Piper's movements. She involuntarily bucked her hips, and held onto to Piper's shoulders, as she pushed herself over the edge, moaning loudly.

"OHH, PIPER!"

That was all Piper needed to feel encouraged to force her fingers deeper into the brunette, causing her to curse and groan, electricity-like zaps shooting up and down her body. Alex had to grab onto the walls of the shower to hold herself up, as Piper pulled her fingers out and lapped up all of her juices that poured out.

Alex's chest heaved up and down as she watched the blonde greedily lick away at her sensitive center.

Feeling the need to have Piper's lips on her own, she pulled the blonde up to her feet, finding the strength to stand up straight. Piper pushed her tongue into Alex's mouth and Alex moaned when she could taste herself on the blondes tongue.

"God, Piper, you are just something amazing," Alex whispered.

Over the pouring of the water Piper couldn't hear her, and asked her to repeat what she had just said. Smiling at the blonde, she pulled her in for a quick kiss, before responding louder.

"Oh, I just said you need practice!" Alex laughed at the expression of hurt on Piper's face, "You can practice on me whenever. All day if you want!"

Piper lightly punched her shoulder, knowing in fact that that wasn't what Alex just said.

"Asshole!"


End file.
